Wait, Do I Know You!
by Catie Kuda
Summary: Imagine this: you're an average girl with a boring life, when everything changes as your favorite cartoon role models come to your hometown to defeat previous foes!
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins

Hey! New story? Good.

Chapter 1: It all begins

Katherine's POV

I was heading home from school with my two besties: Hannah and Walker. I was rambling about my favorite television show, as always, when Hannah interrupts me.

"Okay, Kat," she starts. I hate it when she calls me Kat. "Could you give our ears a rest from ninjas?" She laughs and nudges me in the side. My blonde braid sweeps over my shoulder and I force it back behind me.

"Sorry!" I say. "It's just the best show EVER!" Walker giggles, then she puts a hand to her mouth before another laugh escapes. You see, I've always been a Ninjago fan. I watched it when it came out until, well, today! My friends poke fun at me, but they understand. We all have our little quirks. Walker makes little dolls out of rubber bands and Hannah makes sure that every shell in her collection stays in it's place. Maybe this is the reason we're friends; because of our quirks.

We turn the corner, when all of a sudden, a flash of light comes out of nowhere! We shield our eyes from it and I can make out an outline of a person. As the light dies down, we all lower our arms. Seeing as we're in our neighborhood, they're aren't any streets around to run into as we back up. I can see the outline of the person again and I hear them fumbling and complaining about something. Their voice sounds familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on who it is. Then, they turn to face us. I gasp and take a step back. It's a-a g-g-ghost! My friends step back as well as myself and I whisper to them.

"Duck behind that bush before he sees us!" They nod and we all start to make our way over to it, my friends ahead of me. As I'm about to follow them behind the bush, I hear a raspy voice say, "YOU!"

I whip my head around to face the ghost. Okay, now he looks even MORE familiar, yet somehow different. He grabs me by my jacket and pulls me up to his face. Now I absolutely recognize him!

"Morro!" I shout. "You're, you're... here! And..." I look him up and down, "in a human like form?" He was still a ghost, to be sure, but his features, such as his hands, face, body, etc. all looked like a human's! Not a, well, lego!

"B-but, how?!" I inquire. I try not to show any signs of weakness. I fail as I shut my eyes tight and brace for anything. Then I hear a familiar voice coming from behind Morro.

"Hey!" They shout. The ghost turns around, still holding onto my jacket, and faces the voice. I open my eyes to see who it is. My jaw drops and my eyes widen! It's Kai! Only, he looks like a human! He's wearing his mask and deep-stone armor with an angry expression on his face. He glances at me.

"K-Kai?!" I shout. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know my name?" He asks.

"It doesn't matter!" Morro shouts. I wince at the loud ringing in my right ear.

"Why not leave the gal alone?" Kai asks, determined. He narrows his eyes. Morro laughs.

"Very well," he says, "I'll let her go." He raises his voice on "I'll" to get his point across. He tosses me by the jacket into the air and someone else catches me. I look up.

"Jay?!" I ask cautiously. Confused, he pulls his ninja hood back and raises an eyebrow.

"Um, have we met?" He asks.

"Er-technically you don't know me, but I know every last detail about you," I shrug. He puts me down on the ground.

"How?" He interrogates further.

"Um, long story short, I've watched your every more on tv." I give him a look of guilt, now feeling invasive.

"Even-"

"Yes." I cut him off.

"You don't know what I was gonna say," he says.

"Doesn't matter." I smirk. "I know about your girlfriend, your humor, your fears, your ambitions, and you're gonna have to duck!" I scream the last part and force him down. His hands spread out onto the ground to keep him from face-planting. An arrow sails over our heads and hits a tree, turning if into a passable ghost. A screamer.

We both get to our feet and I ask him urgently, "Quickly! Do you have your arrow-blade?" He pulls out the triangular weapon.

"Yeah, why?" He asks, still confused.

"All you have to do is send it flying and it's goodbye, Bancha!" I say. He rolls his eyes at my statement.

"I know that!" He says, annoyed.

"Then tell me what else you know!" I say. He shakes his head, no.

"Why not? It's important! Tell me how you got here!"

"Morro came back, somehow, and found the realm crystal. He said that he would use it to claim another realm to make us pay," he says, angrily.

"Where is everyone else?" He looks at me and I know what he's thinking. I'm the one to roll my eyes now.

"Remember? I know everything about you guys?" I say. "Where are Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya?" He glances behind him. "Why should I tell you?" He asks.

"Because you can trust me!" I smile. "Plus! I can prove it!" I lean over and whisper something about Kai pushing him off the side of a balcony to talk to Skylor. His eyes widen.

"How do you-?" I put my finger up to his lips. "Tell me where they are!" He gestures to an array of trees and bushes behind us. Without saying another word, I dart past him and into the forest. There, I find the rest of the gang. I skid to a hult and gasp. They all ready their weapons and get into a fighting stance. I smile wide with giddiness. They lower their weapons.

"Oh, goodness!" I say, breathless. I walk up to them.

"What happened to you guys?" I gesture to their bodies. Lloyd removes his mask.

"Um, who are you?" He asks.

"I'm just a random person who happens to know everything about you guys!" I say with a smirk. He scratches the back of his head in confusion. I walk over to Nya. She looks ten times prettier than I could've ever imagined. She pulls her hood back, revealing her face.

"Let's see here," I start, "you're Nya; the water ninja, former Samurai X and girlfriend to Jay!" She looks confused. I turn to Cole. "You're Cole! The earth ninja and former ghost! You love cake and are best friends with Jay." He, as well pulls his hood off in confusion. I giggle. Then I move onto Zane. "You are Zane. The ice or titanium ninja! You're a robot who has his crush named PIXAL stuck inside his head!" He steps back.

"How do you know about PIXAL?!" He asks loudly. I just laugh again and move onto Lloyd.

"And you're Lloyd! The prophesied green ninja, destined to defeat the overlord! You are now a Sensei in training after your father's passing." I soften my tone as I say this, feeling bad for him.

"Plus! Kai is the fire ninja! Former blacksmith! He's always been a hot-head!" I wink at Nya and she smiles.

"Jay is the lightning ninja! Former...uh...inventor? I don't know! He's sweet on Nya and has a humorous side. He can also get very panicky!" I laugh. "You should've seen his face when he was-" I clamp a hand over my mouth, remembering that only Jay and Nya remember Nadakahn. Cole raises an eyebrow.

"He was?" He asks. I gulp and answer, "Let's just say that it's Jay and Nya's little secret." I smile over at her. She gasps and draws her katana. I step back. She lowers her weapon when we hear two shrill shrieks. Then I remember: my friends were still out there!


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

Hey! Chapter 2 is here! ;)

Chapter 2: Chaos

Walker's POV

It all happened so fast! This ghost came out of nowhere and swept up Katherine! Then this guy in a red costume came over and picked a fight with the ghost! The ghost threw Katherine who knows where and then the guy in red fought with the green ghost. Hannah and I tried to sneak into the woods, but we got caught and are now being held by that same ghost while a guy in blue is fighting one of the ghosts friends and red is fighting another. Hannah and I screamed and now we're dead meat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Katherine running down the hill carrying a- sword? Around her are more people in outfits holding triangular blades. Then, more ghosts come out of nowhere and attack them with swords. They turn to fight them off and I've gotta say: they are skilled! Except for Katherine. She's just kinda trying not to die. She then pushes a ghost off of her and runs over to Hannah and I. Our captor pushes Hannah and I into one hand and holds up a very fancy sword. Katherine skids to a stop and her jaw drops. Fear overtakes her face, then anger. She glances at us as if to say 'hang in there guys' and draws out her own sword.

"The Sword of Sanctuary!" She gasps. "But, how?"

"Foolish child!" He says. "I do not concern myself with you! I want your friends! I should've bee-"

"Then Green Ninja?" Katherine interrupts him and smirks. "Why? You failed last time! The ninja defeated you! And I know what your fancy sword can do, Morro! So don't think you can catch me off guard!" She swings her sword at the ghost, probably Morro, and he dodges her and their swords clash. He pushes us to the side to get a better grip and we're caught by two people. It's a girl and a guy. They guy is dressed in green and the girl is dressed in burgundy with blue accents. She points us over to the woods and says, "Go hide there! We'll come for you when this is all over!" They shove us towards the woods and we hear swords clashing behind us. We run into the woods and bend over panting. Hannah speaks up first.

"Is it just me, or did Katherine say ninja?" She asks.

"Um, I think so!" I reply.

"You don't think..."

Katherine's POV

Morrow sends my friends flying as he pins my katana to the ground. I glance over at my friends. They were caught by Nya and Lloyd. That's a relief! I turn my attention back to Morro. I slip my sword out from under his and he attacks at full force. I realize I can't do this alone. As he pins me to the ground, I cry out for help.

"Help! I can't...keep...going!" I manage to get out. I hear someone running towards us and Morro gets off of me to fight them. It's Cole.

"Go find your friends!" He shouts backwards to me. I nod and make a dart for Nya. She's getting attacked two ghosts. One stops and come after me. I fight it off as I ask her where my friends are at.

"They're-ugh- in the-ha- woods! Ugh!" She gets out as she continues to fight off her ghost. I nod and push off the ghost. As I continue to run towards the woods, pushing off ghosts left and right, I think about how... how... AWESOME THIS IS! I smile as I fight off the last ghost and finally make it back to the woods. I burst through the bushes and fall to my knees, panting.

"Katherine!" My friends shout as they rush to my side. They help me to my feet.

"We have to go back and help!" I say.

"WHAT?!" They both shriek.

"Katherine, in case you haven't noticed, those people out there want to kill us!" Hannah says.

"Yes, but don't you see? These are the people from Ninjago! I know all of their moves and weaknesses! I also know how to stop Morro! How can we not help?" I say all in one breath. They look at each other in surprise, then turn back to me.

"Kat, there are ghosts and ninjas out there and you want us to run toward them?" Walker asks.

"You should listen to your friend, it wouldn't be smart to attack," a voice says from behind me. I draw my sword and turn around. I'm facing a man with four arms and looks kind of like a ghost pirate! He has a black ponytail and looks evilly familiar.

I gasp. "NADAKAHN?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Another Familiar Foe

**hey guys! Looks like I'm gonna upload at nights! Lol! Enjoy the chapter! It's my longest, yet!**

Chapter 3

Katherine's POV

I froze, fixed in my place. I couldn't believe it. Nadakahn was here? Now? Why? I thought that he was never freed! Now, the evil gin was here again. Did he remember the battle? I'm assuming so, seeing as he's here. He was holding a golden sword in his right hand. I held my sword and whispered to my friends.

"Whatever you do, don't wish for anything," they look confused.

"Why?" Walker asks.

"Because! He's a gin! He's like a genie, only he twists your words to his advantage! Didn't you guys hear me tell you this on the bus?" I respond. Hannah laughs nervously and Walker rubs the back of her neck.

"You weren't listening, we're you?" They shake their heads no.

"Well, now is not the time to dwell in the past!" I say. Nadakahn springs into action! He strike down on me and I block. I struggle to keep his blade from touching me and turn my eyes to glance at my friends.

"Quick! Run and tell Nya that Nadakahn is back!" I shout.

"Who's Nya?" Hannah asks. I roll my eyes.

"The only girl out there! She's the one that caught Walker!" Nadakahn removes his blade and makes a swing for my legs. I jump up and make a strike for his arm. He disappears into an orange cloud. I turn around, knowing that he would appear behind me and our swords hit in the middle. I see my friends are still standing there.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" I shout. "HURRY UP!"

Hannah's POV

Walker and I nod and run towards the exit. We make a dash through some bushes and reach the edge. I scan the area frantically for Nya. She's fighting beside a guy in blue. We run up to them.

"Are you Nya?!" I shout. She glances at us.

"That would be me! What do you want?" She asks back as she shoots water at a few ghosts. Wow.

"Katherine told us to tell you that Nadakahn is back!" I shrug as I scream this. She stops fighting, as well as the guy in blue. They stare at us with wide eyes. They look at each other.

"Show us!" The guy in blue shouts. Walker waves her hand, indicating for them to follow her. We all make a dash for the woods and see Katherine pinned to a tree with a sword at her throat. I stop, suddenly and gasp. Walker and Nya do the same. The guy in blue takes a step forward. Katherine looks at us and Nadakahn looks as well.

"Oh, hey guys!" Katherine says nervously. "Um, Nadakahn's back!" The guy and Nya glance at each other. Nadakahn leaves the tree and Katherine drops to the ground. The gin comes over to us with an evil grin on his face. He's looking at Nya and the guy. I gulp. This doesn't look good.

Nya's POV

I can't believe it. Nadakahn is back! How? He stares at me with his cold eyes. I still have a bone to pick with this guy. After that whole marriage and D'laura thing, Jay and I decided to keep him a secret from the others. After all, they didn't remember. Why tell them? I glance at Jay with worry in my eyes. His are filled with anger. We both look at the gin hovering in front of us. Jay is the first to speak up.

"How are you here?!" He asks defensively. Nadakahn laughs at us.

"Well, since you wouldn't let Clouse come to free me, another person came to my aid. Someone that was just as evil as I was and wanted revenge as much as myself!"

Jay and I are shocked!

"Who?"

Kai's POV

"Morro!" I shout. He looks from Cole to me and pushes Cole to the side. I light my hand on fire and strike a battle stance. I hold up my sword in my other hand. He glares at me.

"Well, well!" He says. "If it isn't the famous protector of the green ninja! Kai!" He holds his hand out as if the present me in a mocking way. I hold my ground for a second, then strike out of raging anger! He blocks with the Sword of Sanctuary.

"Give up now! I know your every move!" He says.

"As long as there are lives at stake, never!" I yell as our swords clash harder. Then, he stops fighting and just blocks me in one strike. He raises and eyebrow.

"If you'll never give up, I might as well stop." He backs away. I'm confused. I search his face for signs of scheming. He looks neutral. Agh! If only we weren't in this weird form! I could tell, then!

"Why should I fight you now when I have a partner?" He questions. I frown in confusion. Then Morro gestures behind me. I turn to where he's pointing and see a man hovering over the ground. He looks like a pirate. He's cackling. I draw my sword on him.

"Who are you?" I ask. He roars with laughter. I glare, because he's making fun of me for my lack of knowledge. I hate it when people make fun of me for my lack of knowledge! I strike out of anger. Then, I stumble and fall to the ground. He had...disappeared?! I sit up and rub my head as I groan in pain. I hop to my feet. I see five figures running toward me. Jay and Nya in front and three girls in back. One I had saved, one had big glasses and a shirt with a W on it, and one had long brown hair with bright orange shorts on. Now, I'm ever more confused.

Katherine's POV

After Nadakahn threatened me as I was pinned to a tree, my friends came back with Jay and Nya. He dropped me and I hit my head against the tree. I rubbed away the soreness and picked up my sword. I snuck up behind the gin, but before I could strike, he disappeared! Ugh! I always hated that guy! Then, we decided to see where he was.

We came out and saw Kai on the ground. Nya ran over to him and picked him up. Jay clashed swords with Nadakahn and I scanned the area. I saw Cole fighting off a few ghosts and Lloyd fighting off Morro. I decided to help Cole.

"You guys, run that way and see if you can find vehicles! Then look for some weapons for yourselves!" I shout to Walker and Hannah. They take off in that direction and as I run toward the ghosts, I realize that my sword is made of deep-stone! Now that's cool! I also run over the ninja cool moves in my head. I run into combat and use their skills. Punch left, kick right, duck down, jump up. I'm getting the hang of this! Cole looks over my way.

"Have you done this before?" He asks. I laugh.

"Hey, who ever said TV wasn't educational!" He looks at me puzzled.

"Wait, you guys don't know that you're on TV?"

"I mean, we're interviewed a lot and we do commercials, but what does that have to do with fighting?" I realize that they're in an alternate dimension. They're not on TV in their realm! This confuses me. Then I think of something.

"Um, let's just say that I've watched your every move. I was cheering you on as you saved your dad. I was sad for you when you didn't make it out of Yang's Temple in time. I rooted for you when you were getting used to being a ninja! I watched you unlock your true potential! I know you guys better than anyone!" I shouted. As I fought off the last ghost in range, I turned to him. He was in shock. I realized that I should tell him. I sighed.

"In this realm, you all are in human form, right?" I ask. He nods, then cocks his head to one side.

"Well, anyone really, can watch you guys on television. You are not considered real," I say. He pulls his mask back to reveal his confused expression. He then walks over to me.

"So," he starts. "We're TV characters?"

"Here, you guys are as fake as Fritz Donagon! But now, I realize that you ARE real! Now, I feel awful. Almost like I've been spying on you."

"Well, it's not your fault. This is just, the way your realm is." He smiles and I smile back. Then, we hear a yell. I stiffen up.

"Would now be a bad time to tell you that Nadakahn is here?" I say fast.

"Who to the what now?" He asks.

"Okay, I'm going to explain this as fast as possible, but whatever you do, you can't be mad at Jay or Nya, got it?" He tilts his head again.

"GOT IT?!" He nods. I take a deep breath and start into the whole season 6.

Cole's POV

As she finishes, I'm practically speechless.

"And you can NEVER wish for anything unless you think and talk it over, okay?" I nod. Nya was gonna do what now? And Jay scrubbed the deck of a pirate ship for days? I tried to wrap my head around all of this information. I nearly got pushed into the ocean? When? I pushed all these thoughts to the back of my mind and shook my head.

"But, all you have to do to defeat him is to wish he isn't a gin!" Katherine says. "But I suggest you tell Jay and Nya you know this. I think Jay might want the last word-er-wish." I laugh.

"Okay, let's go!" I say. We charge up to the gin and help Jay fight him off. He's pretty strong with four arms, Nadakahn is. I turn to Jay, thinking about what he'd been through. He catches me staring.

"What?" He asks.

"Um, I know." I say. He's confused.

"About what?" He asks. The pressure of the pirate's sword is getting heavier.

"About, um, him." I glance at Nadakahn to indicate I'm speaking of him. Jay's eyes widen.

"B-b-but how?" He asks.

"Katherine. She knew everything. And there's something else she told me."

"What?"

"That in this realm-ugh!" Jay and I get our swords knocked out of our hands. I swallow hard. Nadakahn raises his sword to finish us. Then, a blue blur comes out of nowhere and attacks the nasty gin. We roll out of the way and jump to our feet. It was Katherine. The blue blur was her T-shirt and shorts. She has her sword against his. Jay and I run in to help her and I turn to her and say, "Tell Jay what you told me. He eyes widen and she turns her head in the opposite direction to face Jay on her left.

Jay's POV

Katherine turns to me with worry in her eyes.

"What?" I ask. "Wait! Before you say anything, how did you know about our defeat of Nadakahn?" She looks even more worried, now

"Um, I um, watched it on TV." She says. I must be hearing things.

"Did you say TV? Why did you tell Cole? How much did you tell him about me?" I shoot questions at her left and right that she can't answer fully. Then, Nadakahn takes his sword and leaves us to head somewhere else. I turn to Katherine. She takes a step back.

"Hurt me, and I'll squeal about your conversation with Nya before you fell through the traveler's tea portal!" She threatens. I gasp. How does she know all this stuff?

"I also know all of your moves, so don't try anything!" She says.

"How?" I find myself saying aloud.

"I told you! I saw you on TV! I saw your first date with Nya. I saw you unlock your true potential. I watched you learn spinjitzu before the others. I cheered you on as you fought against Nadakahn to save Nya! I laughed at all your cheesy jokes! Like I told Cole, I know you guys better than anyone else ever could!" She finishes and turns away from me. I'm shaken up. She saw all of that? Is that even possible?

"I'm gonna go help Kai," she mumbles. I stop her. She turns around.

"I'm not mad, just shocked. That's all!" I say. She smiles. Then, I hear a scream and a yell. I know those two voices anywhere. I turn around. It's Lloyd in the arms of Morro and Nya in the arms of Nadakahn. This is bad. Very, very bad.


	4. Chapter 4: A Different Point of View

sorry I'm late! This chapter is pretty intense, so get ready!

Chapter 4: A Different Point of View

Jay's POV

This is very VERY bad. I've failed. Failed to protect Nya. I promised her I'd always have her back, but that didn't happen today. She is now in the arms of a man of great power. A bad power. It all happened too fast for me.

Cole's POV

What exactly DID happen? We jumped through the portal after Morro and ended up in a strange realm where it's hard to function. We met a girl and her friends. This girl told us about this new enemy and explained that here we were cartoon characters. I still wince at that one. I glance over at Kai. He looks angry and terrified. I wonder what he'd be thinking.

Kai's POV

Uh-oh. My sister and the one that I promised to protect are in the arms of two evil-er-men? I don't know who the orange one is, but I do know Morro. He is pure evil. We had defeated him, but he came back. Somehow. Who's the other guy, I wonder.

Nya's POV

I'm in the arms of Nadaknhn. I'm petrified at heart. I couldn't defend myself last time. I was put into a trance for I don't know how long! All I had was Jay's account of the happenings. Was the gin gonna try and marry me again? I glance over at Lloyd. He looks worried. I feel bad for him. I feel bad for everyone. This is all my fault.

Lloyd's POV

This is all my fault. I let myself be beaten by Morro. I catch Nya looking over at me. She looks almost as worried as I am. I'm the leader of the group. I shouldn't be this weak. I should be the strongest. I look out at everyone. My eyes rest on Katherine. How did she know about us? She catches me staring at her. Her eyes widen and she looks at the ground. Then she looks up, her face filled with determination. She looks over at her friends on the side.

Hannah's POV

This is too much. I don't know what's happening, but it's probably bad. I see Katherine. She looks up from the ground towards Walker and I. She looks confident. I give her a confused look and catch a glimpse of Walker. She looks very confused as well. Which part is most confusing? How cartoon characters are here in real life or why Katherine isn't petrified.

Walker's POV

Katherine is not completely terrified? How is that even possible?! I'm scared and really don't know what's going on. Katherine draws her sword. I draw mine and Hannah does the same. I take a step back as Morro glares at us. Katherine steps forward.

Katherine's POV

I'm having mixed emotions. Angry, terrified, determined, confident, pressured and sadness. I can't help but think one thing as I draw my sword to face the two beings with the ninja:

Everyone: This is all my fault.

Nya: I'm helpless against Nadakahn.

Lloyd: I'll never be a good leader.

Kai: I could've been a better protector and brother.

Jay: I should've told the others about Nadakahn. I'm a terrible boyfriend.

Cole: I shouldn't've turned my back on them to pressure Katherine.

Walker and Hannah: I shouldn't've ignored her rambling. I could have been a better friend.

Katherine: If only I hadn't distracted the ninja. They could've done something; anything.

Everyone: I've failed everyone.

Katherine's POV

I can feel my hands shaking as the remaining ninja and my friends come up to stand by me. I feel worse than I ever thought was possible. Nadakahn and Morro laugh as we all glare at them in a pure, fiery rage. Nya and Lloyd struggle to get free, but then Nya cries out in pain and Lloyd winces. The two villains had tightened their grasp on the two ninja's wrists. Nya drops to her knees and moans as if she was dizzy. I look over and see Jay and Kai flinch and their eyes fill with compassion. Then, I see Lloyd drop down as well. Jay and Kai have had it. They make the first move. Jay attacks the gin and Kai has the ghost. The rest of us stand and watch in silent terror. Morro holds up the realm crystal. Jay and Kai stop their attack and I step backwards. All of a sudden, Morro speaks.

"Attack us, and you can bid your family goodbye!" He says. I grit my teeth. He points the realm crystal up at the sky and creates a portal. As I back up again, I trip over a rock. I feel someone's arms catch me. I look up at them. It's Walker and Hannah. They help me to stable myself as I stare at the whirl of purple. Morro and Nadakahn begin to jump. Someone grabs me by the waist. It's Jay. Kai grabs Hannah and Cole grabs Walker. They use airjitzu to fly up and into the portal. So this is what it feels like! We make our way through the portal and plummet to the earth. I scream with my friends and the ninja yell. We hit the ground with a thud. Did we make it? I feel different somehow. I look down at my hands as I get to my feet. I gasp. Their yellow and in the shape of claws! No. Way. Am I...? My thoughts are interrupted by two shrieks. I turn around and can't help but giggle at my friends.

"What's wrong? You look a little yellow," I smirk. I was right. We're Legos.


	5. Chapter 5: We're What, Now!

**Hey guys! Not my best work, but I hope it'll answer some (ahem) questions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: We're what, now?!

Katherine's POV

This. Is. AWESOME! I'm a lego? Wicked cool! My friends don't think it's so hot, though.

"What happened?!" Walker asks.

"Don't ask me!" Hannah shouts. I giggle again. I turn my head to see where we are. We're in the Destiny's Bounty! I see Sensei Wu, Misako, and Zane coming towards us. Oh yeah... Why did Zane stay?

"You're all back!" Misako exclaims. She then stops short and stares at the three outcasts to the group.

"Who are you three?" She asks. Jay interferes.

"Nadakahn and Morro took Lloyd and Nya!" He shrieks. Misako, Sensei Wu, and Zane all gasp. I step forward.

"Umm, quick question. Why did Zane stay here?" I ask.

"There wasn't enough room in the portal after an orange man jumped through before I could!" He responds.

"Nadaknhn!" I hear Jay mutter under his breath. Kai speaks up first.

"What? Who IS this guy? Why does he want my sister?!"

"He wants to marry her so he can have never-ending wishes so he can take over all of Ninjago!" I shout. Kai turns to look at me.

"This is seriously getting kinda creepy that you know everything about us..." He says. I shrug. Yeesh! That feels so weird! I put a hand to my shoulder and grimace.

"Ouch!" I suck air in through my teeth to signal pain.

"What is it?" Zane asks.

"Oh, I've just never been in this form, before..." I reply. Zane comes forward and scans Hannah, Walker, and I.

"It seems you've hurt your arm." Zane says. Misako comes over and touches my shoulder gently. I wince at the sudden shock of pain. She tells be to bend my elbow, so I do.

"It appears the wound is from pressure on your upper arm," she states.

"I'm fine, really!" I shake my arm out, trying to make the stinging go away, but intently regret it. I cry out in pain and clutch my arm. I drop to my knees and I see everyone gather around me. My friends in front and the remaining ninja behind.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Walker asks.

"Yeah, you don't look to good..." Hannah says as she trails off. She gasps and pops up in place faster than a pop socket!

"What is is?" Cole asks.

"Um, guys?" I start. "Where did Lloyd, Nya, Nadakahn and Morro actually go?"

Nya's POV

After these to idiots made it through the portal, they took off in another direction. Lloyd and I are fine... just a little... tied up at the moment. They'd made it to a shack just outside of the bounty and grabbed some ropes to tie us up with. They tossed us into a cell and now we're here. We're struggling with the ropes as we watch the two plot and scheme outside the door. I glare at them and their evil grins and laughs. This is all my fault. I was the one to convince Jay not to tell anyone about Nadakahn. I sigh and look over at Lloyd. He looks towards me and we lock eyes I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry!" we both blurt out. He looks just as shocked as I am!

"You?!" He asks. "What did you do?"

"I couldn't fend for myself and I convinced Jay not to say a word about Nadakahn!" I say.

"I couldn't be a good enough leader to keep the team in one peace," Lloyd sighs and lowers his head.

"Now that I think of it, I think we're both to blame," I say. He looks up and slightly shakes his head.

"Oh, no, Nya! You're not expected to lead an entire team of well-trained ninja! I am! I failed my one job. Why do I even bother trying? I'm just gonna fail again!" He says all in one breath.

"I never knew," I say. He turns his head away from me, avoiding eye contact. He looks towards me again.

"How did you know about Nadakahn?"

"Aww!" We hear from outside the cell.

"Poor Lloyd and Nya!" We both turn to face Morro and Nadakahn. Morro was speaking. I roll my eyes.

"Even though you have... weaknesses," Nadakahn starts. He comes towards me and gets in my face. Our eyes lock. I glance over to see Lloyd. He looks confused. I focus on the evil gin in front of me.

"You will make a lovely bride!" He finishes. I hear a gasp from Lloyd on my right. I look over at him again. His mouth is hanging open.

"Bride?!" He exclaims. "Y-you mean...?"

"If he marries me, he'll get infinite wishes!" I say. Lloyd's eyes widen with fear.

"MARRIED?!"

Jay's POV

"MARRIED?!" The remaining people who don't know all about Nadakahn all yell at once. After I explain everything, at least the important details, to Zane, Kai, Misako, and Wu they all stand, fixed in their places. I shudder at their sudden reaction. I sigh as I wonder how we're going to get to Lloyd and Nya. Right now, Katherine is on the couch, wincing with pain every second, her friends are beside her, and I'm sitting on a chair while I tell everyone about the evil, lovesick, gin. I also wonder if they're all okay. I sigh again. This is going to take while to figure out.

 **Ps: Way to go PixalatedNinjas! You figured it out! I was wondering who would realize Zane wasn't there! ;-) Thanks 4 being a fan!**


	6. Chapter 6: Project Getaway

Hey guys! In the words of Morro in season 5 episode 2: Ah... It's been a while! Lol! ;)

Chapter 6: Project Getaway

Katherine's POV

Jay has just finished explaining everything and everyone except me, my friends, and Misako have left. Misako is looking at my arm and Hannah and Walker are whispering among themselves.

"It doesn't look too bad, but I think you'll have to stay in bed for a few hours," The kind lady says. I groan and roll my eyes.

"A few hours?" I say, "But I have to get back to my parents! So do Walker and Hannah!" I gesture to my two friends. She sighs.

"Is there anyway for them to get home?" I ask.

"Not until we get the realm crystal," Misako replies sadly while shaking her head. I sigh. This is very unfortunate. We're now stuck in the world of Ninjago with only one way home, I'm bed ridden for a few hours, and Nya and Lloyd are missing!

"How could this get any worse?" I ask as I fall onto the back of the couch and let out another moan.

"We've got it!" Jay shouts as he rushes into the room with the others. "Here's the plan! We all locate where they are, and put Project Getaway into action!" I cock my head to one side.

"What's Project Getaway?" I ask.

"It's where we sneak in, grab Nya and Lloyd, Jay wishes that Nadakahn wasn't a gin, and we all save Ninjago!" Kai says. I shake my head.

"By then, Morro has possessed Lloyd and Nya's already being forced to proclaim her wedding vows!" They all huff and look at Jay. I noticed a flash of anger come into his eyes as I say 'wedding vows.' It quickly disappears.

"What? It seemed good!" He says. I shake my head again.

"You need to sneak in, wish for tiger widow venom, shoot the gin while he's not looking, make a wish that Morro wasn't possessing Lloyd, make another wish that Morro could never posses anyone ever again, make yet another wish that Nadakahn wasn't a gin, and all's well! You find the realm crystal, banish them both, send us home, and then hide the crystal! Easy!" Their mouths all hang open in awe as they stare at me, blankly.

"What? I like to imagine different circumstances!" I reply while shrugging my shoulders. They still keep their eyes focused on me. I roll my eyes.

"Good plan?" I ask. Cole steps forward.

"Um, you may want to write all that down, cause I can't really process that much at one time!" He says. I can't help but laugh as I shake my head slowly. I start to get up, but I feel Hannah's hand press down on my unharmed shoulder. I sit back down with a grunt and a slight pout.

"Quick question!" Jay says.

"Fire away!"

"Um, can we still call it Project Getaway? Please? I came up with it!" I roll my eyes again and then smirk at the blue ninja's childish behavior.

"Fine. The plan shall be called Project Getaway!" I say. I let a giggle escape my lips. I put a hand to my mouth and realize that becoming a lego was going to be legit tough. I start to get up again, but Walker pushes me back down this time. I shrug and cross my arms.

"Can't blame a girl for trying!" I say.

Lloyd's POV

I really hope the ninja know what they're doing, cause I don't think that Morro can resist the temptation of possessing me any longer! He already took Nya and I's deep stone armor so he can attack at any minute. I shudder at the memory of Morro's possession. I'd give nearly anything to keep that feeling away! Far away. Nya notices my cringe and looks over at me.

"It's gonna be okay," she says reassuringly. I sigh.

"You're right. It'll all be fine," I say. She gives an encouraging smile and I weakly return it. As she turns away I mutter under my breath.

"I hope."

I look up. Well speak of the devil. Morro unlocks the cage and grabs me, pulling me up so I'm staring him square in the face. I wince at his tight, painful grip. He smiles evilly and I glare at his dark eyes. He throws me at the wall and I collapse on the ground. As I pile into a heap, I feel something that I'd hadn't felt in a long time; weakness. I cry out in pain as I catch a glimpse of his feet heading towards me.

"Lloyd!" Nya shouts. I don't move. Morro picks up my head and faces me. I can't help but stare into his eyes with pure hatred welling up inside of me.

"It looks as if," Morro begins, "we've been invited to a wedding!" I hear Nya gasp from next to me, but I don't dare meet her eyes. I hate being so... so... helpless. He lets out an evil cackle and lets go of my chin. I slump against the wall and Nya scoots over next to me. I stare at the floor, maintaining avoiding eye contact, when I hear Morro speak again. With every last ounce of energy in my body, I look up at him. He holds keys in his hands and twirls them 'round and 'round his wrist. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm to let you both go, so we can go to the wedding hall downstairs," he says with an I-don't-really-care kinda attitude. I groan. He unlocks my chains and I stand to my feet. He then springs at me without warning and I gasp and back into the wall. I can feel him taking over already! No! Not again! Not now! Ugh!

"Fight him, Lloyd! You're stronger than him! You're the green ninja! You've got this!" I hear Nya scream at the top of her lungs. I wince at the slight ringing in my ears, but it's nothing compared to fighting someone's possession! I struggle and fight, but it's no use. Eventually, Morro has complete control of my physical body and stands up straight.

"No! Lloyd! Can you hear me? If so, remember! A ninja never quits!" I hear Nya's last few words racket through my head as an echo. A ninja never quits. I wish it could be true, but I think I've just broken that stereotype. I can't fight Morro's possession anymore. He's won. He's won, and it's all my fault.

Nya's POV

I watch on in horror as Lloyd is consumed by Morro. His hair turns black as the night and his complexion turns an eerie shade of green.

"NOOO!" I can't help but scream. I struggle with the chains around my wrists, but it's no use! I jolt my arms apart to try again, but as before, I remain captive by the chains.

"LLOYD! Come on! You're stronger than he is!" I shriek. Wait. If we're right outside the bounty... does that mean...

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE?!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I feel a strong force push me against the wall. I ride up the wooden interior as I see Lloyd's, or better said, Morro's, hand outstretched as I feel like I'm about the cave in from the pressure.

"Foolish girl..." Morro mumbles as he lets me drop to the ground. Ye-ouch! I wince at the pain in my... everywhere! I see a familiar gin come out of the shadows. I glare at him as he smirks evilly in return. He unlocks my chains and I immediately side kick him in the gut. I blast water at him, for Morro's possession only affected the main four, and he's knocked onto his back. I can't let him win. Morro already won, so Nadakahn can't! I begin to run out of the building, put I'm caught by Morro. He turns me around so I can face him. I stare into his intense eyes.

"Lloyd, fight him! Do for... for... do it for Ninjago!"

Kai's POV

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE?!" I hear a feminine voice screech.

"NYA!" We all shout.

"Is she hurt?!" Jay asks frantically. We all rush to the edge of the ship. All I can see is an old abandoned shack on the edge of the beach. We listen and we're rewarded by hearing another equally as loud shriek. This time, it's just a plain cry out of what seems to be terror. My eyes widen as I dart them over to Jay. I know that he's equally worried for her from his expression. Our eyes lock for a moment, then he jumps off the deck using airjitzu to get to the beach. He lands in the water, but doesn't seem to care. He makes a dash for the old, beaten up shed. Water splashes everywhere as he exits the ocean and disappears into the small house.

"We have to help him!" I say.

Jay's POV

I see Nya as soon as I enter the warehouse. I'm instantly filled with hatred for the gin and... uh oh. Morro has possessed Lloyd! I see him out of the corner of my eye, but don't dare look away. Nya looks up and we lock eyes. She looks like she's in pain as she's on the floor in a heap in front of Morro. I can't take this again! I make a charge for Nya. She shakily gets to her feet and then collapses into my arms. Still obtaining that same hatred, I grab her up and use spinjitzu so time goes in slow motion. Nya looks up at me in her weakened state.

"What did they do to you?" I ask.

"D-doesn't matter!" She manages to get out.

"Yes, it does." I say in all seriousness. She rests her head on my chest and I pull her close. I repeat my question and she sighs.

"Other than toss my around, push me up a wall, and chain my up," I notice the shackles around her wrists. She shrugs. "Not much." I try to electrocute the chains off, but can't. I huff in frustration. So much for our powers. I stop the tornado of electricity and throw her over my shoulder. She gasps as a reflex.

"What are you doing?!" She asks.

"Protecting you!" I make a dash for the door and onto the beach. I'm met by the other ninja and I stop abruptly.

"Nya!" Kai says. I place her feet on the ground, and she walks up to her brother. They all notice her cuffs and she turns around.

"Could you?" She asks. Cole comes forward and tries to break them apart, but cannot.

"Huh?" He asks.

"Morro's in possession of Lloyd!" I explain. They all gasp.

"N-not anymore..." I hear from behind me. I whip around to see a weak Lloyd holding onto the doorframe. Cole and Zane rush over to him as he collapses onto Cole's shoulder. He catches him, thankfully, and brings him over to the group. However, he trips and falls. Lloyd and Cole go to the ground and I see Morro standing behind him with his foot slightly out. He chuckles and I glare at the idiot. He grabs Lloyd and pulls out the sword of sanctuary. I gasp at the sight of it at Lloyd's throat.

"Make one more move, and your beloved green savior gets it!" At this, I see Lloyd's eyes widen.

Kai's POV

He locks eyes with me. They look as if they're crying out for help, but I can't reach him. Why? Because I promised to take care of Lloyd. At his weakened state, all I can do is watch. Just then, something knocks the sword out of Morro's hand. We look over to see a figure in purple.

"Elsie?"

Oh. Snap!. Please don't hate me for bringing my own OC into this! If you don't know Elsie, go check out Destiny vs Love! It's a real page-turner! (So I'm told!) Tell me what you think is going to happen with Elsie!


	7. Chapter 7: Elsie!

Hey everyone! I got a lot of love for Elsie, so I'm guessing you wanna see the chapter, huh? Well, I know most people don't read this part, so if you did read this, comment donuts are life. Okay, so I'll tell you this now. This book is set after the events in Destiny vs Love. So in case you were wondering, there you go! Don't worry about any spoilers to my other story, I'm not including any!

Chapter 7: Elsie?

Katherine's POV

Watch. All I can do now is watch. I'm in the world of Ninjago and what do I go and do? Hurt my arm? Great job, Katherine. Great job.

I see Lloyd in Morro's hand. Using a gadget Misako gave me, I can hear every word that passes between. Suddenly, a purple blast comes out of no-where! This knocks the Sword of Sanctuary out of the ghost's hand! I look to see someone in a purple ninja gie. Wait. Is that...?

"Elsie?" Lloyd nearly whispers. "But I thought you were-"

"Yeah... but I'm here, now." Elsie replies. My mind is turning with gears. Ding! An idea pops into my head. I grab my phone and type in, DESTINY VS LOVE. Yep. That's her! But how can an OC from an online fan fiction story appear in Ninjago? I look at the website.

Catie Kuda: 1 story

Destiny vs Love

I tap on the story link and skim through the chapters to get a little background. I hadn't read this story in... months!

"What are you doing?" Walker asks me. I point to the girl outside.

"Do you guys see her?" They peer out the window and nod. "That's Elsie. She's in this fan fiction about Ninjago. She has this crush on Lloyd. The last place I left off while reading the story was the part where she leaves. That's all I've read." My friend start to read and I turn my attention back to the fight below.

Lloyd's POV

I can't believe it! Elsie's here? Now? She scowls at Morro who scoffs at her.

"What do you want with Lloyd?" She asks.

"I require revenge," he states.

"Well, you'll have to fight me, first!" She shoots a purple blast at them which creates a dome around everyone! Except for Elsie. She hurries over and enters the edge of the dome. Like us, she goes in slow motion. As soon as the dome disappears, she grabs me by the arm and yanks me out of Morro's possession. (AN: not literally!) She then pushes me into I think Cole's arms and turns to fight the ghost. He cackles.

"You think you can hurt a ghost? I can posses anything!" Those familiar words racket in my mind. I start to feel worry for Elsie. I nearly lost her once, it can't happen again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nadakahn sneak up behind her.

"Elsie, behind you!" I shout. I'm too late. The evil pirate grabs Elsie by the arms and yanks her close to him. She screams and struggles to get free. Nadakahn pulls her mask back to reveal her face. I smile at those familiar blue eyes and brown ponytail. My grin quickly returns to a scowl as he flips her around to face him.

"Ah, another beautiful female ninja, is it not?" He says. She tries to escape, but he holds her tight.

"Maybe... you can be a replacement to my... ahem... other one?" I hear Nya gasp. Elsie's face turns to confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Katherine's POV

"So, Elsie is in love with Lloyd?" Walker asks. I shrug.

"I think so. In the parts I read she was confused and was hoping that she didn't love him." Hannah speaks next.

"Really? But in this part it says-"

"Shhh! Listen!" I tilt the machine so my friends can hear them talk.

"It means that you'll become his..." Nya trails off.

"His what?" Elsie inquires.

"His bride." Lloyd states. Now Elise's the one to gasp.

"Why?"

"So I may become all-powerful!" The gin says as he cackles. I gulp. This isn't good.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Walker asks.

"He get infinite wishes if he marries anyone." I say.

"So now he's gonna marry Elsie?" Hannah inquires. I nod, sadly.

"I'm guessing that's bad..." Hannah says. I nod again.

Elsie's POV

I decided to come back just for a visit and what do I see? This! I'm now pledged to be married to whoever this is! I sigh. Life's hard. Jay steps forward.

"You'll have to take on all of us to marry her!" He says.

"Yeah!" Agrees everyone. The orange guy laughs at them, then disappears! Taking me and Morro with him. We reappear on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty! I gulp as the go into the small building. They begin to search the house for any possible life forms. They find Wu and Misako sitting in the kitchen and swiftly take care of them. As I see them tied up in the corner of the room, we move on. They enter a small bedroom where three young teen sit on the bed they turn their heads and scream. They all draw swords and get into battle stance.

"Elsie?" The blonde asks.

"Um... yes? Have we met?"

"Well technically no, but I know everything-"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" The girl in pink shorts screams.

"Sheesh!" The blonde rolls her eyes and strikes Morro. He blocks with a sword, which he picked up after I knocked it away from him, and the two other girls attack Nadakahn. I kick at him, but he doesn't really have feet. He positions me in his left hand and continues to fight with the other. I use my free hand to promptly punch him in the face. Why didn't I do that sooner? He release his grip on me and I grab my now and arrow to fight.

"Four to two..." The girl with glasses says.

"I wish you weren't a-" the blonde is cut off by a blow to her sword. And ego. I'm confused.

"We have to wish he's not a gin!" She says. The brunette questions her.

"Are you sure, Katherine?"

"I'm 99.99999 percent sure!"

"Well, what about the 00.00001 percent?" I ask.

"Well, we'll have to take our chances!" Katherine replies. I start.

"I wish you weren't a-" he slices at my feet and I'm forced to jump. The girl in glasses is next.

"I wish-" he disappears and kicks her in the back. She stands up and begins to fight Morro. I hear a familiar voice come from behind me.

"I wish you weren't a gin!" I whip around to see Lloyd standing in the doorway. The gin gasps and stumbles.

"Y-your w-wish... is y-your's... to... keep!" There's a flash of orange and then, in the gin's place, there's an orange man in a pirate uniform. The man stands on a pair of legs with his eyes closed. He pops them open and shoots his eyes down to his attire. They widen and he attacks Lloyd out of hatred. Of course, Lloyd's strength had returned, and he's able to defend himself. I go to help him as the trio of girls keep on Morro.

"So, ugh! Why are you here? I thought that you... ya know." Lloyd says in between attacks.

"Well, I just thought I'd visit. You know, to catch up?"

"Well I'm glad you arrived when you did! Thanks for that!"

"Hey! Just returning a favor!" I wink at him. Nadakahn is in a weak state, so we easily defeat him. He lies on his back with Lloyd's katana at his throat. He wears a look full of hatred to match.

"Will you do the honors, Elsie?"

"Gladly." I zap a blast at him and he stays where he is, fixed in his place. We turn our attention to Morro, but he's tied up with bedsheets! The three strange girls stand beside of their work, proud of what they had done. I smirk at them as the rest of the ninja, Misako, and Wu come into the room.

"Sooo... we won?" Jay asks. We all laugh.

"It looks like it!" Katherine exclaims.

"So, does anyone want to tell me who these three girls are and who these two guys are?" I ask.

"Well, I'm Katherine, this is Walker and Hannah, and that's Morro and Nadakahn."

"Um, okay then..." I reply.

"Is Elsie on the TV show as well?" Cole asks. Nya, Kai, Sensei Wu, Misako and I all look at Cole with questioning eyes.

"No. She was created by a girl named Catie Kuda on the internet. Elsie is not on the cartoon. So far, Lloyd has no love interests!" I blush, but I'm still just as confused as ever!

"What TV show?" Kai asks.

"Oh yeah. That." Katherine says as she glances at everyone. "Well..."

Wow. There you go! I hope you liked that!


	8. Chapter 8: Master Chen's Noodle House

8Wait, Do I Know You?!

Here you go! I'm sick, so expect some early chapters! ;) I'll cut this short so I can finish Peek-a-boo from Ninjago Possession! Disclaimer: lots of breaking of the fourth wall! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Master Chen's Noodle House

Zane's POV

After another round of explanations, I'm quite confused.

"There is no mention of this knowledge in my database." PIXAL says.

"PIXAL could not find anything on a television show named Ninjago." I say. Katherine rolls her eyes.

"It wouldn't be in your database! That's the point! It's from our world!"

"Apparently," Hannah mumbles. This earns her a kick in the leg from Walker.

"Ow!"

"PIXAL, analyze all 16 realms," I ask. She pulls up several screens and finally opens up a page with humans on it.

"This is the realm of humans," she says. This confuses me even more.

"Do you three come from the realm of humans?" I inquire. They glance at each other nervously.

"Maybe we should all sit down and I'll explain as much as I can." Katherine suggests. I nod and everyone else makes a gesture of agreement.

"How about we go somewhere else? We have to drop off these two anyway!" Cole says as he gestures to the ghost and djinn. (AN: I figured out how to spell it! :D)

"Oh! We could go to Chen's Noodle House!" Kai says, eagerly. Katherine and Nya smirk while the others hold in their laughter.

"Heh-heh, eager to see a certain read-head?" Lloyd says as he nudges Kai in his side. He blushes as we all laugh.

"N-no. It's just a good restaurant!" Kai says in defense. I see Sensei chuckle and Misako roll her eyes at him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nya says. "Let's get a move on!"

Nya's POV

"Lock them in a cell and throw away the key!" Cole says as we leave Kryptarium Prison. We wave to the guy as we all continue onto the city.

"So, can you explain some stuff, now?" I ask. Katherine sighs.

"I guess so." We all cheer in unison.

"Well, you all already know that you're all in a TV show, except for Elsie?" We nod. "Well, this TV show starts at the point where Kai is at his blacksmith shop with Nya and he's too impatient. Wu comes in, and talks to him, etcetera, etcetera. It continues on until it ends, for now, on the season Skybound." We all show expressions of confusion. "The defeat of the djinn."

"Oh."

"The seasons will continue on, so expect me literally watching your every move!" I shudder. "As for Elsie, she's in a story online that a girl named Catie developed. It's supposed to be just a little story, but I guess it's real!" She gestures to Elsie. "You've got a love interest in Lloyd in the story. It starts out with Lloyd's point of view. He's thinking about his dad when Elsie runs him over in an effort to escape her older brother." Lloyd gasps.

"How could you possibly know what I was thinking about when she bumped into me?!" Katherine shrugs.

"I-"

"We're here!" Cole exclaims. I laugh. Always thinking with his stomach!

Katherine's POV

"No way!" I exclaim. We'd sat down at our table and Skylor had just come over. I was so excited!

"What?" Jay asked.

"Um, in case you'd forgotten, I haven't seen many people in this realm other than on TV!" I say. I turn to face the girl in a red and orange suit. "You're my favorite character!" She looks confused. Kai cuts in.

"Oh! These three are from the realm of humans! They helped us defeat Morro and Nadakahn. In their world, we are all on a cartoon TV show." Skylor's confusion grows as Cole turns towards me.

"Hey! You can't chose favorites!" He crosses his arms and scowls at me. I shrug.

"Skylor, do you think you could sit for a few minutes?" Kai asks. She wordlessly nods and takes a seat with the same expression.

"So, fill Skylor in on what she's missed." Lloyd says. I nod.

"So, Walker, Hannah, and me, Katherine, are from another realm. In this realm, you are all in a cartoon called Ninjago where whoever watches it can see all the fights you've had. Well, except for Elsie." The master of time cuts in.

"Apparently, I'm from another place. I'm in a story online written by this random girl!" Elsie says, annoyed.

"May I continue?" She nods at my comment.

"So, as I said, in my world you're all fake." Skylor's mouth hangs open.

"I'm not fake!" She exclaims.

"In our world, you're as fake as-"

"Fritz Donagon!" Jay cuts in. I glare at him.

"Yes. Anyways. You're probably wondering how we got here?" I ask Skylor. She nods slowly. "Well, long story story, the ninja chased a ghost, Morro, and a Djinn, Nadakahn, into the realm of... humans?" I look towards Zane.

"Yes, that's where you come from."

"Okay, then. When they got here, Morro grabbed ahold of me and Kai stood up for me." I saw Skylor beam at him. "The ghost tossed me over towards Jay and picked up my friends. I grabbed them, we darted into the woods, I got grabbed by Nadakahn-"

"Who?" Skylor asks.

"Oh! Um, ask Jay and Nya later." I gesture to the couple sitting together. They tense up. "On with the story!"

I explain what I've watched them do and learn a few details, myself. After I'm done, I turn to Skylor.

"Now. I've been dying to try some of your food, here! What's on the menu?" She laughs.

"Well, today's special is fried noodles with a side of shrimp fried rice!"

"Ooh! That sounds amazing!" Hannah says.

"Yeah! Anything sounds good, now!" Cole agrees. So, we all order the same thing with a choice of sauce and continue chatting.

"So, how do you watch the show? On television?" Jay asks.

"Actually, I watch it on Youflix on my cell phone." I say as I wave it around in front of them.

"Wait. If you can watch it on that phone in your hand..." Nya starts. Everyone turns to face me.

"Oh yeah! She can watch it on there!" Hannah says as I notice a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "In fact, she could probably watch it right now!" I narrow my eyes.

"What are you getting at?" I ask slowly.

"Can you show us now, Katherine?" Cole cheers as Skylor sets down our food.

"Show us what?" She chimes in. I sigh.

"I guess I could. Which season do you want?"

"Where it all starts, would be best." Zane says. Everyone agrees. I roll my eyes and glare at Hannah as I set on The Way of the Ninja. They all crowd around the phone and I sit beside my friends.

"I'll get you for this," I whisper in Hannah's ear. All she does is laugh while the others marvel at the TV show.

"Whoa! That's me!" Kai shouts.

"Wow! You were really rude!" Cole says.

"Uh-huh, like you weren't when I met you!" Kai retorts.

"Haha. Very funny."

Not very eventful, but if I got into Ninjago, I'd want to try Chen's Noodle House and meet Skylor! Wouldn't you?! Anywho... like I said: expect a few more chapters than normal! I've literally lost my voice! XD Bye guys! Ps: Also expect cover art! ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Can We Go Home?

Okay... Done! ;) Here you go!

Chapter 9: Can We Go Home?

Katherine's POV

So... I sigh. We've been here for an hour while everyone binge watches Ninjago. The tv show, of course. Everyone except me. I'm eating my second round of fried rice. I look over and see the last fortune cookie. I shrug. Dibs. I crack it open and read the message.

 _Things aren't all solved. Fix what is broken. To go home, renew an old friendship._

Hmm. That's strange. It's kinda relevant to the situation, but at the same time... it's not. I'm shook from my thoughts, quite literally, by Jay.

"Hello? You home?"

"Home?!" I jump up and bang my elbow on the table. I wince and blush as everyone stares blankly at me.

"Sorry, Jay..." I say. "I'm kinda... distracted right now." I let the paper fall out of my hand onto the table. He grabs it and reads it aloud.

"What's that supposed to mean? Heh! These things are so weird!" He turns it over in his hands and looks confused. I giggle. I always thought that was funny. My stomach flips and I bite my lip, replaying that cookie note in my head.

"I know, right?! These are stupid!" I grab it from him and crumple it up. As I shove it in my pocket, his confusion grows. I laugh, nervously.

"Are you okay? You seem... off." I explode. I can't take this anymore. I jump from my seat and start to lose my temper.

"No! I'm not okay! I'll never be okay! We've gotta go home! I can't stand it! Don't get me wrong, it's been great meeting my all time favorite tv role models, but all that's happening is you all watching yourselves and me and my friends just waiting for you to watch a tv show which would take days to complete, by the way and I don't understand what this is supposed to mean," I hold up the paper, "but if it'll get us home, I need to! Plus! Do y'all even know how to get us home?!" I slap my hands down on the table and stare at them all.

"Are you done?" Hannah asks. I take a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Um... what?" Kai asks.

"Oh, she has these weird freak outs every once in a while. She'll live," Hannah replies.

"Gee! I wonder where she got _that_ from!" Nya says as she looks at her boyfriend.

"Heheh!" Jay says as he rubs his neck. "Well, I-"

Suddenly, someone bursts into the restaurant.

"Quick! I need help! I've been wandering around for hours and have no idea where I am!" The girl shouts. She has red hair pulled into a side braid with freckles. Skylor rushes over to the girl and leads her over to a table beside ours. She start babbling. In order to hear them better, I slide in next to Lloyd and Elsie. I see their hands quickly jolt away from each other and they both avoid eye contact. I lock eyes with Elsie for a moment and wink at her. I then turn my attention to the two red heads at the other table beside of us.

"I don't know! All I remember is that I was coming home from school and I saw this weird... bluish... portal thingy!" I gasp! "I walked a little bit closer and poof! I'm sucked into wherever this is! I don't even know what I am!" The strange girl gestures to herself. I can only see the back of her head and Skylor is in full view. She looks to me for help and I get up and walk over.

"Um, pardon me, but did you just say you don't know why you're here?" I ask. She looks me up and down and nods. A simple jerk of my head tells Skylor to leave. She nods and goes to serve a table. I take her spot and scan the girl with my eyes. She looks strangely familiar. If I know her, I'd better play it safe.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Emily... Emily Scorne." I widen my eyes and stare at her. I know this girl, she's in my class at Riverdale High! (AN: IDK!) Okay! My mortal enemy! Play it cool! Pretend you don't know her?

"What's your's?" Emily asks. I freeze up.

"Um... Grace!" I say. She shrugs.

"So, can you explain why I'm here?"

"Ummmmmm..." I draw the word out long. Think, think! What do I say? The truth? No, I got this!

"I was walking down the street and saw those people over there jump out of a portal and defeat some bad guys, maybe you were sucked in after them?" I suggest as I gesture to the whole group of people at the other table.

"Do you think they'd know?" He face lights up.

"No!" I say quickly. "I mean... maybe?" She nods and starts to go over to them. Dang it! I gulp. I'm toast.

"Excuse, me?" Emily says. Everyone stops talking and looks at her. "Are you the people that Grace was talking about?" I see everyone's eyes land on me.

"Grace? Who's..." I make a gesture to Kai to play along. He doesn't get it.

"Who's Grace? That's Katherine!" I face-palm. Stupid Kai! Always an idiot who doesn't get when to keep his mouth shut. Emily turns to me, quizzically. She steps closer to me and peers at my appearance.

"What?" I scoff. "Pfft! I barely know you guys! My name's GRACE. Not KATHERINE." I turn my attention back to my classmate. Her eyes don't really say anything about what she's thinking.

"This is Emily Scorne!" I emphasize her name and look at my friends. Their eyes widen and their jaws drop.

"You mean-"

I make a slashing motion at my throat. Thankfully, Hannah gets the hint and nods.

"Who's Emily Scorne?" Zane asks. I shrug.

"Um... me. I don't know how to get home... and..." She's barely paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth as she continues to stare at me. It's making me uncomfortable. I feel beads of sweat form on my forehead when she gets up in my face. I'd take a step back, but there's only a table. I hate this girl! She's so... stubborn! Ugh!

"Have we met?" She asks. I laugh, nervously. Then Hannah tries to help... but fails.

"What?! Pfft! N-No! Why would y'all ever know each other?! It's not like you're classmates or anything!" Walker slaps her hand over Hannah's big mouth.

"Kit-Kat!" She's the only person who calls me that. I roll my eyes and push the redhead into a chair and she sits down hard. I walk over to her.

"It's Katherine, Emi-loser!" I insult. "And for your info, I'm not helping a backstabbing, snob! Nice going, Hannah!" Hannah shrugs.

"Why are you here too?!" Emily shrieks with hatred. "Of all the people!" She shoves me back in disgust with one hand. Even in lego form, she's s jerk!

"Um, I'm definitely feeling some tension between the two of you!" Cole exclaims. I sigh and glare at him. This is going to be a looooong day!

Boom! Perfect! Done! Caput! That's German, btw!

Jay: *rolls eyes* Of course it is!

Cole: Shut it, Jay!

Me: Whatever! Bye guys!


	10. NOTE: NOT A REAL CHAPTER! SORRY!

**Imagine this. You're dreaming about the most amazing story in the world and just as secrets are about to be revealed and relationships developed, someone puts it on pause. You try to hit play, but the switch is just out of reach. You try as many buttons as possible, as many bangs and punches as you can manage, but the story stays there. Other inspiration comes and you go along with it, but the whole time you're still trying to reach the switch. THE SWITCH.**

 **Well, that's kinda what's going on here. This is just a way for me to explain writer's block in my artsy way. It seems so much more than just a case of writer's block though. That's why I need your help.**

 **Other people come along, giving you materials to build your way up to the ending.**

 **I want you guys to help me! Spitball ideas, theories, anything, so I can finally reach the top. Thanks.**


End file.
